Qualquer coisa por você
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Mórbida tristeza. Talvez não houvesse melhor expressão para definir Merope Gaunt. E talvez não haja, para ela, outro caminho para a felicidade, a não ser a morte.


**Qualquer coisa por você**

_I'd give anything to give me to you_  
_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_  
_If you want me,_  
_Come and find me _  
_Nothing stopping you so please release me_

O céu, outrora límpido e profundamente azul, havia se transfigurado em espessas nuvens cinzentas, encobrindo o sol e impedindo que o mundo recebesse o gentil afago do astro rei. Os dedos cálidos, que costumavam acariciar com gentileza, haviam sido substituídos por lágrimas espessas, incessantes, que afogavam tudo o mais em mórbida tristeza...

Mórbida tristeza. Talvez não houvesse melhor expressão para definir Merope Gaunt, tanto interior quanto exteriormente. O ar melancólico que pairava ao seu redor parecia omitir o fato de que era ainda uma moça jovem, com desejos e sonhos sufocados pelas circunstâncias de uma vida infeliz.

Naquele momento, e somente naquele, ela se assemelhava em muito ao sol. Um sol escondido por nuvens cinzentas e lágrimas amargas...

Meneou a cabeça, como que para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Inúmeras infiltrações no teto produziam pequenas poças d'água ao longo do pequeno cômodo. Um vento gélido penetrava pelas frestas da porta e da janela, e a manta muito puída que ela carregava por sobre os ombros não foi capaz de impedir o tremor que percorreu-lhe o corpo. Levantou-se da cadeira desparelhada, e aproximou-se do forno na pretensão de afastar o frio enregelante.

Foi quando ouviu o cristalino som de risadas. Risadas genuínas, indubitavelmente alegres. Quem seria capaz de sentir alegria, tamanho o temporal que caía lá fora? Talvez seu irmão - o sempre rude e tão grosseiro Morfin -, mas não uma criatura cujas risadas soavam tão angelicais...

Merope jamais acreditara em anjos. Ou, ao menos, deixara de acreditar há muito. Quando criança, escutava os sermões do padre da igreja local, acatando cada um de seus dogmas com devota submissão. Todas as noites, ajoelhava-se aos pés da cama e juntava as mãos em uma prece silenciosa, renovando suas esperanças infantis de que tudo pudesse melhorar.

Mas nada melhorou. E os anjos acabaram por se tornarem demônios, que zombavam impiedosamente dela e de sua crença, e que conseguiam trazer o próprio inferno à sua vida. O inferno do qual ela jamais conseguira escapar...

_I'll believe_  
_All your lies_  
_Just pretend you love me_  
_Make believe_

_Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Cabelos dourados, pele de porcelana. Lábios vermelhos, encharcados de chuva. Assim como o tecido fino do vestido caríssimo, que deixava à mostra os contornos de um corpo belo e esguio. Anjo ou demônio? Ambos, talvez. O anjo poderia ser encontrado nas risadas. O demônio, no olhar. Um olhar incisivo, lânguido. Olhar demoníaco.

E era como se o próprio demônio habitasse aquelas formas de anjo. Ele estava ali, cumprimentando Merope, sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente. A moça pousou a testa sobre o vidro frio da janela, áspero devido ao acúmulo de poeira, e deixou escapar o ar dos pulmões quando descobriu o motivo do sorriso malicioso que lhe fora dedicado. Seu coração passou a martelar contra o peito, e sua boca tornara-se subitamente seca.

Parado sob a chuva torrencial, e empunhando um guarda-chuva que lhe protegia precariamente, ele parecia seduzido pelos movimentos delicados - angelicais - executados pelo demônio. Os profundos e misteriosos olhos negros cintilavam como duas pedras preciosas, ornando um rosto de complexa e exótica beleza. Os cabelos, castanhos e tão brilhantes quanto os olhos, contrastavam à perfeição com a pele muito pálida. Sua elegância aristocrática era inegável.

- Cecilia, querida, acabará por apanhar uma pneumonia! - censurou, em tom divertido. Sua voz era grave, e denotava a mesma imperiosidade de seus traços.

- Ah, Tom, não seja bobo! - riu ela. Era como se um anjo soprasse dentro de sua boca. - Sinto como se minha própria alma estivesse se banhando com a chuva, entende?

- Sim... - assentiu ele, muito embora a expressão em seu rosto demonstrasse descrença. O sorriso que conservava nos lábios, no entanto, era puramente indulgente.

Estendendo os braços, e erguendo os olhos para o céu, era como se Cecilia agradecesse por cada uma das lágrimas derramadas. Era o demônio que se deliciava, por trás da expressão cândida e maravilhada do anjo.

Um anjo que sorria para Tom. Um demônio que sorria para Merope.

Desviando o olhar da cena estarrecedora, a atenção da camponesa recaiu sobre um objeto ao qual ela jamais prestara maior atenção; o único espelho da habitação, que jazia, torto, pendurado ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao aposento que ela compartilhava com o pai e o irmão. Engolindo em seco, ela se aproximou, temerosa, da superfície vítrea e suja, seriamente comprometida por uma rachadura que serpeava de ponta a ponta.

Olhos castanhos e tristes lhe saudaram, quando ela se postou diante da peça. Havia melancolia pincelada em cada traço daquele rosto comum e tão pouco gracioso. Sua pele era pálida e prematuramente envelhecida, seus cabelos eram negros e não possuíam vida. No pescoço, levava o único resquício de seu sangue nobre. Um sangue que jamais lhe trouxera orgulho ou alegria...

Ela não era bela como um anjo. Não era atraente como um demônio. Havia nascido para esgueirar-se nas sombras, contentar-se com o que poderia ter e lamentar-se pelo que não poderia. E isso, o sangue de Slytherin jamais poderia mudar. Afinal de contas, do que valia ser uma bruxa...?

Uma bruxa medíocre, era o que seu pai costumava dizer. Que não honrava suas origens. Que mal sabia executar um feitiço simples. E que, principalmente, nutria sentimentos tolos por um trouxa. Um inferior. E nem a magia parecia ser capaz de mudar qualquer uma dessas afirmações.

A magia, portanto, de nada adiantava para ela...

Apanhou a varinha, guardada em um dos bolsos de suas vestes, e observou-a por alguns instantes, antes de voltar-se novamente para seu reflexo no espelho. Um brilho de determinação nos próprios olhos chamou-lhe a atenção. Por que não se utilizar, ao menos uma vez, da vantagem que possuía sobre Cecilia? Ao menos uma vez, ela poderia ter o que mais desejava...

- Por onde vagam seus pensamentos, imprestável? - A voz agressiva do pai chamou-lhe a atenção. - E que cheiro é esse? Está deixando o jantar queimar!

_Have you left to make me feel anymore_  
_There's only you and everyday I need more_  
_If you want me_  
_Come and find me_  
_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

A primavera trouxe consigo o sol, que iluminou os verdejantes vales de Little Hangleton e tingiu as copas das árvores com tons dourados, transformando o orvalho em pequenos diamantes reluzentes e fazendo com que a relva florescesse em uma rica profusão de cores.

Apesar de grande parte da luz solar ser bloqueada pela hera, a casa dos Gaunt estava imersa em um calor insuportável que se devia em parte à janela trancada, por onde entrava um filete de luminosidade que evidenciava as partículas de poeira em suspensão no ar.

No entanto, a principal razão para tão modorrento clima era o caldeirão localizado em um canto da cozinha, cujo conteúdo borbulhava e do qual uma fumaça espiralada e enjoativamente perfumada se dissipava.

Merope mal podia acreditar que obtivera êxito no preparo de uma poção do amor. E sequer conseguia esconder a felicidade que lhe acometia; até mesmo suas feições pareciam ter recuperado um pouco da jovialidade tão prematuramente perdida.

Havia, porém, uma pequena parcela de culpa, entremeada àquela alegria que ela vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. Sabia que fora, em parte, responsável pela recente prisão do pai e do irmão, e isto, por vezes, a deixava incomodada e até mesmo envergonhada, como uma criança repreendida por cometer uma travessura. Era o resquício da submissão ao pai, que, mesmo distante, ainda conseguia impor-se ante a filha, mesmo que já não com tanta força.

A sensação de liberdade nunca antes experimentada parecia ter subido à cabeça de Merope. Unida à confiança produzida pelas habilidades recém descobertas, apagavam quase que completamente a antiga onipotência de Marvolo Gaunt, que não tinha ao seu alcance a capacidade de evitar tamanha mudança.

Tal como naquela tarde, a pouco tempo atrás, em que um funcionário do ministério viera convocar Morfin para uma audiência, Merope quedou-se em um silêncio sepulcral ao ouvir o som do trotar de um cavalo, aproximando-se cada vez mais, inexoravelmente...

Entretanto, quando o animal parecia prestes a emparelhar com o casebre, o som de seu trotar subitamente cessou, sendo quase que prontamente substituído pelo ruído de passos amortecidos pela grama alta e palmas vigorosas, que fizeram o coração de Merope perder o compasso dos batimentos.

- Alguém em casa? - chamou o responsável pelas palmas. _Não_, pensou Merope, subitamente alarmada. _Não pode ser... Não ele..._

Afastando-se lentamente do caldeirão, e dirigindo-se quase que mecanicamente até a porta, ela sentia que suas pernas poderiam ceder a qualquer momento. Sua garganta se contraíra, e ela tinha a certeza de que desfaleceria a qualquer momento.

Ao vislumbrar o sorriso que delineava os lábios de Tom, sua certeza só fez aumentar.

Debruçado sobre a cerca que circundava a pequena propriedade dos Gaunt, ele parecia mais belo do que Merope jamais o vira. Os sol emprestava tons acobreados aos cabelos sedosos, que caíam elegantemente por sobre os olhos profundos e frios, calculistas. Vestia-se com simplicidade, e ainda assim, parecia sobrepor-se a qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu redor.

- Boa tarde - Tom cumprimentou polidamente, enquanto cruzava os braços e fitava a moça em um misto de curiosidade e indiferença. Era como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, e já possuísse a certeza de que não era alguém que merecesse maior atenção. - Estive cavalgando por estes lados durante toda a manhã, sob o sol insuportável. Seria muito incômodo se eu pedisse um copo d'água?

Ainda com a garganta apertada, Merope nada teve condições de dizer. Apenas assentiu com um tímido menear de cabeça, antes de sumir dentro de casa e deixar Tom sozinho lá fora.

Correu a apanhar um dos copos que estavam rigidamente dispostos sobre uma prateleira, limpando-o com o avental que usava por cima das vestes. Em seguida, encheu-o quase até a borda com água da torneira, para logo em seguida dirigir-se ao quintal.

Deteve-se ao pousar a mão sobre a maçaneta.

Engolindo em seco, virou-se e correu os olhos pelo aposento, até sua atenção cair sobre o caldeirão, imerso nas sombras produzidas pelos parcos raios de sol. Seu conteúdo era capaz de conceder a Merope seu único desejo. E o objeto de seu desejo estava lá fora, esperando por um simples copo de água.

Foi então que se deu conta de que era a hora de fazer a escolha que poderia mudar sua vida, de ali em diante. _Para sempre._

_I'll believe_  
_All your lies_  
_Just pretend you love me_Make believe  
_Close your eyes_  
_I'll be anything for you_

Uma pequena e aconchegante cabana, próxima a um bosque e afastada do vilarejo mais próximo. Aquele era o novo lar do Sr. e da Sra. Riddle. Viviam um para o outro, isolados de tudo o mais. A repentina chegada do casal provocara discussões e alvoroço no pub local, onde grande parte dos moradores se reunia todas as noites para beber rodadas e mais rodadas de vinho vagabundo.

Especulavam de que maneira a Sra. Riddle - tão feia e sem graça - conquistara o belo Sr. Riddle. A grande maioria acreditava em um bom dote. Alguns discordavam, por não acreditarem na felicidade em um casamento por conveniência. Haviam aqueles, também, que tinham certeza de que a Sra. Riddle se utilizara de bruxaria. E, se fosse o caso, ela se saíra muito bem, pois eles pareciam, de fato, um casal muito feliz.

Enquanto a discussão entrava madrugada a dentro, noite após noite, Merope vivia os dias mais felizes de sua vida. A certeza de que agira corretamente ao dar a poção para Tom surgira no instante em que ele a levara aos lábios; seus olhos tornaram-se ainda mais negros, como se o desejo os houvesse consumido até que restassem apenas as cinzas. Fugiram naquela mesma noite, e se casaram na manhã seguinte.

O sonho finalmente se tornara realidade. Tinha o amor de Tom.

E ele a amava incansavelmente.

Seus lábios eram suaves e exigentes, amorosos e sensuais. Suas mãos eram macias e hábeis, e o contato entre suas peles provocava sensações que Merope jamais imaginara que pudessem existir. A voz dele e seu perfume inebriavam e anulavam os sentidos. A união entre seus corpos transcedia a carne e atingia a alma.

Ela ia se abandonando, pouco a pouco, sem nem ao menos perceber. Sua existência, bem como ela mesma, estavam se tornando dependentes de Tom. Sua existência _era_ Tom. Nos raros momentos em que parava para observar os rumos que sua vida estava tomando, temia por aquele equilíbrio perfeito que se estabelecera.

No entanto, o próprio Tom afastava aquele tipo de pensamento, com suas atitudes amorosamente devotadas. O quanto de Tom Riddle havia em cada uma daquelas pequenas ações...? Merope não sabia. Mas supunha que não poderia ser o efeito da poção, somente. Afinal, viviam juntos há quase um ano. Certamente, Tom nutria algum sentimento por ela, não...?

Afinal, já era tempo...

_I'll believe_  
_All your lies_  
_Just pretend you love me_  
_Make believe _

_Close your eyes_  
_I'll be anything for you_

Dor. Era tudo o que ela conseguia sentir. Era o veneno que corria por suas veias, consumindo seu corpo e sua alma lenta e dolorosamente. Provocando espasmos. Espasmos de desespero, agonia. Estava agonizando.

Então, por que não se render, e extinguir toda aquela dor de uma vez por todas...?

Ela não saberia responder ao certo. Entretanto, a única certeza que tinha naquele momento era de que seu amor continuava intacto, imune. Não se deixara impregnar pela dor. Ainda não se rendera. E enquanto ele não o fizesse, ela também não o faria.

Merope lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquele dia, a alguns meses atrás, em que fora do céu ao inferno. O dia em que Tom Riddle soube que iria ser pai. E o dia em que ele a deixara, refutando o ano que haviam compartilhado e renegando o filho que jamais viria a conhecer.

O sol despontara na linha do horizonte, enquanto ela seguia o caminho serpeante que a levaria até a aldeia. Não vinha se sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias, e por isso decidira por tomar ar puro e aproveitar a oportunidade para abastecer o estoque de mantimentos da casa.

Na realidade, ela jamais gostara de fazer visitas à aldeia. Sentia-se incomodada com os olhares e comentários que convergiam em sua direção, e seguiam-na por onde quer que fosse. Era como se a condenassem... Como se soubessem...

_Mas vocês não sabem_, ela repetia em pensamentos, enquanto procurava apressar os passos para fugir daqueles olhares. _Vocês não sabem... Ele me ama. Eu sei que ama..._

Era sempre assim. E não fora diferente naquele dia.

Ao adentrar a pequena botica, duas mulheres de meia idade interromperam o que parecia ser o início de uma acalorada discussão, apenas para observar as ações da moça dentro do estabelecimento. Merope comprou os ingredientes necessários para o preparo da poção do amor e procurou sair o mais rapidamente possível dali, sem sequer esperar pelo troco que lhe era de direito.

Em seguida, dirigiu-se à única alfaiataria do local. Tivera a súbita idéia de comprar uma metragem de tecido, e confeccionar uma capa para Tom. Entretanto, tal pretensão foi varrida de sua cabeça antes mesmo de ela poder decidir de que cor seria a capa.

Enquanto suas mãos sentiam a textura dos diversos tecidos expostos, elas chocaram-se brevemente com as mãos de uma senhora muito idosa, que observou-lhe muito atentamente por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir docemente e segurar suas mãos entre as dela.

- Esta criança vai precisar de todo o amor que há dentro de você, querida... - murmurou a anciã, os olhos azuis cintilando como se fossem pedras preciosas.

Merope não soube o que dizer. Apenas fitava aquele rosto profundamente marcado pelos anos, e sentia suas mãos tremerem sob aquelas mãos tão cálidas e envelhecidas.

- Você não sabia ainda, não é? - O sorriso da idosa foi se desvanecendo, e era como se a sua própria vida estivesse se extinguindo. - Este pequeno ser aí dentro exigirá todo o amor que você puder lhe dar. Jamais o prive desta necessidade.

Desentrelaçando seus dedos dos da velha mulher, Merope deixou o local a passos rápidos, e logo alcançava a trilha que a levaria de volta para casa. Os pensamentos produzidos por aquele estranho encontro, porém, acompanharam-na durante todo o percurso. Descobrira, por fim, o motivo do mal-estar que lhe acometia nos últimos dias.

Estava grávida. Levava o herdeiro de Tom em seu ventre.

E aquela era a maior prova do amor que existia entre eles. A prova de que o que viviam já não provinha de poções, e sim daquilo que verdadeiramente sentiam um pelo outro. Aquilo que haviam construído durante o último ano, momento a momento.

Merope abandonou a cesta repleta de ervas no meio do caminho, a felicidade transbordando em seu peito. Estava no céu.

Um céu que logo se transformaria em inferno.

_Anything for you_

_All without your hurt inside_  
_Will never never die_  
_I'll be, everything you need_

A neve, que se acomulara durante todo o inverno, dificultava ainda mais os lentos passos da já muito debilitada Merope. Apesar dos nove meses de gestação, sua barriga era pouco saliente e ela estava muito magra. Seu rosto, naquele momento açoitado pela brisa gélida, estava encovado, e haviam grandes e escuras olheiras sob seus olhos.

Subitamente, sentiu uma contração na altura do ventre, e um gemido de dor escapou-lhe dos lábios. Aspirou o ar gelado muito rapidamente, e teve a sensação de que os seus pulmões estavam prestes a congelar. Uma nova contração se fez presente. E então ela compreendeu que estava na hora.

Juntou as mãos na frente do peito, como costumava fazer quando criança, e orou baixinho, pedindo para que Deus se compadecesse dela e de seu filho, ao menos naquele momento. Seus olhos ardiam, e ela não sabia se era por causa da baixa temperatura à qual estava submetida ou se era pelas lágrimas provenientes do desespero que aos poucos tomava conta de seu peito.

Em meio à paisagem imaculadamente branca, ela avistou um imponente prédio quadrado e de aspecto sinistro, cercado por altas grades. O lugar não era, de todo, muito atraente, mas acostumada com a miséria, e sob as condições em que se encontrava, Merope não hesitou em ir até lá.

Atravessou o portão, e logo avistou um grande boneco de neve, que estava vistosamente decorado. Certamente, haviam crianças morando ali. Subiu os pequenos degraus que levavam à porta de entrada, e bateu uma vez. Passado um momento, a porta foi aberta por uma moça que deveria ser pouco mais nova do que ela.

- Boa noite - saudou a desconhecida. - O que deseja...?

Mas aquela pergunta era desnecessária. Muitas mulheres já haviam batido àquela porta antes, sob aquelas mesmas condições. E somente Deus sabia quantas outras ainda estariam por vir.

- Por favor - sussurrou Merope, agarrando-lhe as mãos. - Salve o meu filho...

_I'll believe_  
_All your lies_  
_Just pretend you love me_  
_Make believe _  
_Close your eyes_  
_I'll be anything for you_

A hora seguinte passou como um borrão ante os olhos dela. O calor proveniente das chamas que crepitavam alegremente na lareira fazia o suor brotar em sua testa e se misturar às lágrimas que tinham livre curso por seu rosto. As contrações se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes e quase insuportáveis, arrancando-lhe gemidos e deixando-a cada vez mais fraca.

Quando sentiu que suas forças haviam chegado ao limite, escutou um suave choro de recém nascido, e cerrou os olhos, esgotada. Enquanto a senhora que fizera o parto limpava o bebê com uma macia toalha branca, a mesma moça que lhe atendera a porta apertou firmemente sua mão e ofegou:

- É um menino! Um belo menino...

- Espero que ele se pareça com o pai - sussurrou Merope, a respiração falha.

Seu amor finalmente sucumbira ao veneno que contaminava sua alma aos poucos. Aquele era o derradeiro suspiro de um sentimento que nascera e morrera na dor, no desespero e no sofrimento. Que se utilizara de truques, e que contribuíra para a destruição de uma vida há muito condenada.

- Ele se chamará Tom, em homenagem ao seu pai - disse com dificuldade. - Marvolo, em homenagem ao meu... E seu sobrenome será Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle...

Ao deixar tais palavras escaparem-lhe dos lábios, os olhos de Merope encheram-se de lágrimas uma vez mais. Dessa vez, porém, tais lágrimas não externavam tristeza ou desespero. Sentia uma inexplicável sensação de conforto se espalhar por seu corpo, e descobriu que as lágrimas nada mais significavam do que felicidade. Felicidade por finalmente poder descansar, depois de tudo.

Felicidade por finalmente ter encontrado a paz que procurara durante toda a sua vida. E que somente a morte, com o seu abraço envolvente e amor devotado, parecia capaz de proporcionar.

_I'll believe_  
_All your lies_  
_Just pretend you love me_  
_Make believe _  
_Close your eyes_  
_I'll be anything for you_

**N/A:** Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que esta é a primeira Tom/Merope em língua portuguesa por aqui? E acreditaria se eu dissesse que essa fic foi a vencedora do III Challenge de Song-fics Românticas do Aliança 3 Vassouras? Bem, eu também não acredito. Então, me deixem reviews! XD


End file.
